A trip to Hawai
by chriscarter661
Summary: Chapter 6 and 7 today...My english version of my french story Holidays... Hope you like it and that my english is not too bad. Tell me in reviews please. Thanks.
1. A good idea

So, I'm trying to write another story in English, hope you like it and hope that I don't make too much mistakes, English not my first language. Enjoy it guys and thanks for the reviews.

The Big day had arrived more quickly than they had thought it.

Here they are, all, joined together in the hall of the airport, ready to embark for Hawaii. This entire trip had started from Greg a few months earlier:

Gil was in his office speaking about an investigation with Sara and Catherine when Greg had returned like a fury, an immense smile into the face.

- Yes, Greg?

- My uncle just died!

Catherine, Sara and Griss looked at him, frightened.

- And this is what makes you so happy?

- Not, it is horrible and very sad… but on another side I didn't know him, never see him in fact. He was a little eccentric artist… But it's not the good news…

- We would have guessed, Greg !

- It is me ! I'm his heir !

- The misfortune of the ones made happinesses of the others.

- And you inherited what exactly Greggo?

- A house.

- A house?

- Here in Las Vegas? Ask Sara

- Not, In Hawaii! I am the happy owner of a superb villa in Hawaii! Who wants to spend his holidays with me this summer?

- Me! Lindsay always wanted to go there … I am your man, Greggo! Tell Catherine.

Griss shooks his head, discouraged by the puerile character of his CSI.

- And you Sara? Do you want to go with us ? Griss?

- You want to invite all the CSI crew in your house in Hawaii?

- Yes, That would make us good… You know if we can all leave a few days this summer, no ?

- Greg, even if the offer is a good one, we cannot all leave with you. Who will deal with the night shift?

- Can you find a way, Grissom?

Griss was already lost in his thoughts. The prospect of a trip to Hawaii did not displease to him, quite to the contrary. He thought already in the search of an exotic butterfly in forest.

- Griss?

- Oh… Hm… Yes, I will see what I can do with Ecklie.

- Serious?

Sara was very astonished, she would never have believed Grissom was ready to leave to Hawaii with all his team.

- After all that arrived this year, I think that Ecklie owes us this. And it will be a good think for Nick. I keep you informed, Greg…

- Cool!


	2. Greg' place

Chapter 2 : Still hope you like it… I have 10 chapters ready to edit…but with my really bad English it's not a peace of cake, so if someone can help me, thanks.. I just need an American (or English) one who can correct all my stories before I edit them… So thanks for your help if you can…

And then two months after, they were found ready to fly away for one week of dream in Hawaii.

The temperature between Las Vegas and Honolulu was almost identical, but the oceanic air was reinvigorating for the CSIs.

Greg house was huge and charming. Greg knew that he can not have the money to maintain this house, so he envisaged to sell it during his stay, after to have benefitted from it one week with his friends and colleagues. But he still wondered how Grissom had makes a success of this exploit. Even Brass had been able to accompany them. Greg envisaged the best holidays of his life.

Each one had their room, Sara arranged herself to occupy the room right beside Grissom's.

After a rapid installation in their respective room, they were found in the huge living room. When Grissom left his own room, all the glances went on him. He wear a shirt completely in connection with the place, a splendid Hawaiian blue shirt.

- Gil?

- Yes Catherine?

- What's this?

- What?

- This shirt!

In his corner, Sara smiled stupidly, charmed to see that Griss had had the courage to put on this shirt. She bought it to him as soon as they had known that they left. Griss had pointed out that it was not really the kind of thing that he wear the rest of the time, but Sara had insisted so much that he had promised to her to, at least once, put it during their stay. And here he is, as of the first day, with this superb shirt.

- It is a gift!

- Same person who offered this hat to you?

- Whay ? what it is with my hat?

The CSI did not want to upset Grissom for the first day of the holidays, but they could not be prevented from laughing in front of the getup of Griss: Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda short, straw hat and sandals, and he had a small book in hand. Sara liked to see Griss slackened, and there, obviously he was slackened completely. She had been afraid that he retained himself in the presence of his employees, but not, quite the contrary. The conversation changed thanks to Nick, and Gil was so grateful for that.

- Hey Greggo, you will become rich after the sale of this house!

- Not as much, Nick, I learned that my uncle had debts enormously then a large part of my heritage will leave in refunding.

- But you can have a little money, can't you ?

- Nothing, but we can have at least been able to benefit from one week of holidays. I'm so happy guys, there are our first holidays together…

- And what will we do for this week, Greg?

- Nothing, I thought that each one would make what they like.

- Perfect!

Grissom moved towards the door. Surprised, Sara was the first to said to him:

- Where are you going?

- Walk !

He showed her his book.

- I will see whether I can find some species of exotic butterflies. Does somebody want to come with me?

Sara hesitated a moment, she would have liked to go but did not want to bring water to the mill. Suspicions of some could only be accentuated by this gesture. Besides she can see the glance of Catherine on her.

Not having an answer, Grissom left the house, leaving his employees and friends to divert themselves.

Catherine approached Sara discreetly:

- Disappointed?

- What?

- Not too disappointed to have let him leave all alone?

- What?

Catherine shook her head and left Sara in her thoughts. It was so cruel to be in Hawaii and not be able to profit fully of the man that she loved. But Griss had not seemed too much annoyed by the situation. Lindsay took Sara's arm and attracted her towards the terrace.

- You come to the pool, Sara? Mom? We can go, right?

- Of course we can, let's go !

While Griss explored the surroundings of Greg house, the others benefitted from the swimming pool a good part of the day, resting in the deckchairs. Greg and Nicky had gone away one moment to go to the shop and a barbecue was planned for the evening. When it was the hour to prepare to eat, Catherine and Sara started to worry for Grissom who was still not return. Sara left to his research and she find him far away from the house, sat on a rock where he can look at the Ocean.

- Gil?

- Hey!

- What are you doing here?

- I contemplate… It is splendid!

- Did you find some of your buddies?

- Some, but nothing unknown for the moment. I think I have to go more deeply in the forest for better species.

- Ok, but you will not go all alone in the forest.

- Promise. Do you want to come here to contemplate with me?

- Everyone awaits you to begin the barbecue.

- Two minutes, come here.

Sara sat down beside him, but not stuck against him, respecting a suitable distance between a supervisor and his employee.

- What do you do ?

- I sit down, like you asked me?

- Nearer.

Sara looked around her.

- Catherine is also at your research, I would not like to…

Grissom approached her surrounded her by his arm.

- If Catherine arrives, we will see at this time, I just would like to benefit from you a small moment. We can't even share a room so… I believed that you were going to come with me earlier.

- I hesitated.

Grissom leaned on Sara to kiss her when they heard Catherine call him. They separated and leave to meet her.

- I found him Cath, we can go to eat!

- What did you do all day, Gil?

- I discovered the surroundings. And you?

- Bathe and bronzing, perfect!

Nick and Grissom dealt with the barbecue, and the evening occurred relatively well and calmly.


	3. Wake up

Thanks to my Beta "Pupuce"... I love you very much honey...lol ...Enjoy it guys, and this time I think the english is good.. tell me

They were all a little tired by the time shift, the journey and the day at the pool, so the conversation stopped quickly and each one left to lie down quite early. When she was sure that everybody had regained their room, Sara left hers discreetly to go find Griss. He was seating on his bed in pants, his glasses on the end of his nose, a book on his legs. Sara liked to see him like that.

- Hey!

- Hey! What are you doing in my room?

- I'm coming to get my good night kiss.

Griss left his book on the bedside table and beckoned with Sara to approach. She locked the door before joining him.

- We don't know, if Cath decides to come to see you during the night…

- Why would she come to see me?

- She does it at our house sometimes…

- It is true.

Sara was installed all against Griss, quite tight against him, her head on his shoulder, and they fell asleep like that. It was a blow against the door which awoke them in hurry. The sun had already risen. The handle of the door was actuated several times and the voice of Catherine was made hear:

- Gil? Gil?

- What?

- Is Sara with you?

- What?

- Sara? Is she with you?

Sara rose and looked around her, desperate. Grissom showed her the window. She kissed him quickly and left on the still deserted terrace. Griss opened the door, always in pants.

- Why would Sara be in my room?

- I… I do not know, I can't find her anywhere.

- I think that my room is the last place where to find Sara. She can be outside, quite simply.

- I already looked everywhere.

- In the bathroom?

- Already looked there.

- I do not know, and honestly, for the moment I would like to finish sleeping, if it's not annoying you?

- Sara disappears and you are not worried?

- I disappeared since when? asked Sara who had just returned.

- Sara!

- Hello Grissom, Catherine.

- But where were you? Catherine asked.

- On the terrace, I enjoyed the morning sunbeams.

- I did not see you there.

Sara raised her shoulders and went into her room, followed by Catherine. Sara's bed had not been touched the previous night.

- Where did you sleep?

- In my bed.

By saying that, Sara noticed the impeccable state of the bed.

- What?

- You know that you can say all you want to me, can't you?

- What would I say?

- Do not play the fool!

- I do not know what you are speaking Cath, can you explain?

- Did you sleep with Gil?

- What?

- Don't play with me!

- Then stop it.

- Sara…

Sara entered the bathroom and locked up behind her, benefitting from this lapse of time to reflect on their holidays. She was not going to bear Catherine's inquisitor glance during one week. To feel being spied on was going to waste her week of holidays with him. Once washed and changed she left her room and bumped on Griss who was coming in her room.

- What?

- I came to see how it went with Catherine.

- Very badly. I have the impression that she knows.

- If that make you feel better, you can tell her.

- To Catherine ? The Queen of the gossip?

Greg interrupted their conversation.

- Hey guys! With the others we are going down to the beach, are you in?

- Hm… I wanted to go explore the forest.

- You will not go there all alone hon!

Greg was strike by the use of the "hon" used by Sara but she did not appear to realize her mistake and continued on her throw.

- I'm coming with you.

- Sara…

Grissom, quickly took of the false step of Sara. Two years that they were careful, and there Sara, well at ease in her behaviour of perfect girlfriend, let herself go to address as him with "hon". The red went up quickly to her cheeks and Greg let them manage, not wanting to mix with the conversation. He knew that Sara deeply loved Grissom for years, and this small variation proved to him once again that he was right. But he did not want to be between them at that moment. Grissom did not seem in any way interested by Sara, to the greatest distress of Greg. How could he pass to the side of a similar chance? He would give everything to share Sara's life.

- You realize that you have just call me honey in front of Greg?

- I did that?

- Yes.

- Oups?

- I feel that at the end of the holidays everyone will be well-informed about us.

- And it would be so terrible?

- We already spoke about it Sara.

- Yes, but it would be a good occasion to let them know, far from the laboratory, the ears of Ecklie and of the sheriff.

- I do not want to put them in a position where they should lie to cover us.

- The roles are reversed. Usually it is me who doesn't want to say anything!

- I do not know Sara…

- Listen, we have a whole week. If somebody understands, so what ? but I do not want to spend my week of holidays, which is besides, I point it out to you, my first week of complete holidays with you, to become a true catastrophe. I want to walk with you, to bathe with you and to do everything a normal couple does on holiday.

- Dear, we are not a normal couple.

- Well… we will be one for once.


	4. The beach

Chapter 4 on line today, and 5 and 6 follow today... Enjoy it guys and let me know in reviews how you like or hate it... Thanks

They went down to the beach and Sara had a malicious pleasure to stick to Griss all along the way, receiving consequently the amused glance of Catherine. Arrived on the beach, each one was putting in their bath suit and they left running, all, except Grissom, which remained lying on a deckchair, not having even taken off his shorts and Hawaiian shirt. At the end of a half hour of splash and splash, under the amused and jealous glance of Grissom, Sara decided to leave the water, but Nick caught up her before she put her feet in sand and in only one movement, he deferred her in water. He kept her against him one moment. By far, Griss was rectified on his deckchair and fixed them, trying to understand what occurred. He did not like at all what occurred to truth statement. By far, he had the impression that Nick and Sara were hugging ready to share a kiss, which they did a second later. Not a real kiss, just a small one on Sara's nose, but it already was too much for Griss. He rose and moved towards the water, being soaked to the ankles. Catherine joined him.

- You finally decide to join us? she asked.

- Hm?

- Planet Earth to Griss ? Do you hear me?

- Sorry?

Catherine turned her glance in the direction of Grissom and discovered the same spectacle as him, Sara radiant and laughing in the arms of Nick quite as radiant.

- Oh…

- What are they doing? questioned Griss.

- Hug time?

- Why?

- No idea… Maybe…

- What?

- Don't laugh at me but…what can I say…

- Well ?

- I was convinced that it was you. but considering how she has her ass in Nick's arms…

- Do not finish your thought Catherine.

Grissom walked a little more in water.

- And what are you going to do Casanova?

- Sara! Grisom shouted.

Sara heard her name and turned to Grissom, very surprised to see him feet in water shouting to her.

- What's with the Boss? asked Nick

Nick let Sara move away from him, but she did not move towards the beach. She remained motionless in water looking at Grissom.

- I smell like a faintness there.

- It is nothing Nick, do not worry. Come here.

Sara tightened the hand of Nick to make him understand he should stay with her.

- Why is he shooting at you ? He does not have a very happy face right now.

Catherine caught Grissom by the sleeve and made him move back to the beach.

- Do you want to leave them alone? for once Sara enjoys herself on holiday, leave her alone.

- It…

- If you want to go join her, at least take off your shirt and your shorts.

Grissom was carried out instantaneously. Sara saw him taking off his shirt and his shorts and throw himself in the water. Grissom, in bathing suit, in front of all his co-workers, swimming towards her. Nick, while seeing that, moved away as much as possible from Sara, not wanting to be in the middle of another match between them, although he could not understand what Sara had done to deserve that. She had comforted him after he had told her his mishaps with Sofia when the entire scene had started. He joined Catherine on the beach by the time Griss joined Sara.

- Gil Grissom in bathing suit on the beach. I would never have believed to see this day.

- Do you want some help?

- Sorry?

- What's that? With Nick?

- What?

- The hug, kisses… What's that?

- Are you jealous?

- And how would you feel if I acted as you have just done with another woman?

- But, I…

- Ok, you will see.

Griss looked around him, and found one charming lady in her twenties not far away from them, who played volleyball with friends. He swam towards her and started to speak to her while laughing, under the stupefied glance of Sara. After a few minutes of intensive flirt, the young woman started to put her hands on Gil chest. It was too much! Sara was going to join him to stop all this scene when she saw all her colleagues upright at the edge of water looking at them. She took a deep breath and joined them.

- What's that? asked Catherine.

- What?

- This scene with Grissom? And what is he doing there?

- He flirts with the ladies now? Questioned Greg.

- I do not want to know guys. I'm going back to the house, if you want to excuse me.

- Sara wait !….

- I just need a moment alone Nicky, that is all. I will meet you guys to eat later.

From the water Grissom looked at Sara moving away in direction of the house. The young blonde, Kelly, continued to touch him while laughing.

- Fuck.

- Sorry?

- Excuse me Kelly… I was charmed to meet you but…

- You want that we see each other this evening for a drink?

- Hm… It is very nice, but not thank you. Have a good day.

He left Kelly and joined Catherine who awaited him on the beach. The others were turned over to their occupations.

- What's with all this Gil?

- nothing, Leave it.

- If I were you I would go found Sara immediately.

Grissom was on his way to the house when he felt somebody catch up with him.

- Grissom! Wait!

- What Nick?

- I… I do not know what to say… We did nothing wrong with Sara.

- It is not your fault Nick, you could not know.

- know what?

- For Sara and me.

- Sara and you? Does … Sara and you?

- Yes…

- But… since… but… with… Sara and you?

- You had not understood?

- No, I was imagining that it was as usual, we are so much accustomed to seeing you reacting like that, but for how long?

- Can we keep that between us? Not the sorrow that everyone is well-informed …

- Boss. We did nothing bad with Sara, she just comforted me because of my rupture with Sofia.

- With Sofia? you were dating Sofia?


	5. OMG

I just would like to thanks my beta : Pupuce or Sarah.. I love u so much... You do a great job with the translation.. Thanks a lots ma pupuce... And thanks to my few reviewers... and to my readers. Thanks.

They were back at the house. Sara was lying on a deckchair next to the pool.

- I leave you to it, Boss... See you later. Make sure you work it out.

- And Nick...

- I won't tell anyone, you can trust me.

Grissom had thought his friends had all understood why he had behaved like that, but apparently they were all, except from Nick, still unaware of everything. He settled on a deckchair, next to Sara's.

- I hate it when you do that, Griss.

- I know.

- Why then ? It was Nick, for God's sake ! You know very well that he's my best friend !

- It was actually the first time I saw you together.

- Well, if we would go out with the team more often, you would have known that Nick and I are just like this all the time.

- I thought you were trying to make me jealous.

- With Nick ? If I wanted to make you jealous as you say, I would have gone for a prefect stranger, just like Blondie earlier !

- I'm sorry for that.

- You should have seen Catherine's face ! She couldn't believe her eyes to see you coming on someone. And Warrick, I thought he was going to faint.

She held out her hand to him and he took it straight away.

- What was her name ?

- Who ?

- The blonde !

- Oh...whatever...

- And what did you two talk about ?

- Nothing much. She was absorbed by my natural charisma...

- Gil, I am not joking...

- I told her I was here on holiday and that I had noticed she could play volleyball quite well and that's it really...

- And that's why she would put her hand on your chest ! Sara was starting to be very annoyed.

- I'm sorry but it drove me insane to see you behaving like that with another man ! You were all over him !

- But it was Nicky ! Nicky ! And if I wanted to do anything like that I would certainly not have done it in front of the whole team !

- Well maybe, but I don't like it when you're playing this kind of games !

They were now standing up, looking into each other's eyes and boiling of rage. But before Sara could make any move, Grissom caught her and started kissing her furiously.

- I do not want to see you with another man ever again, he grumbled.

- Good, because it was not in my plans, she whispered before going back to kissing him.

Gil's shirt landed straight into the pool, closely followed by the top of Sara's bikini. The couple was now lying on the floor, kissing passionately, their hands running all over each other's body, mixing like they were just one, as for their groans. Not wanting to lose any time in foreplay, after all someone could be coming any time, Gil just moved the young lady's underwear aside and lowered his own shorts. But he didn't manage to continue what he was about to do as a very loud "Oh my God !" forced them to look away. They discovered an astonished Lindsay standing in front of them and staring at the image of the half-naked couple, or actually totally naked for the person on the floor, and almost as well for the one on top of her.

- Lindsay !! Grissom shouted, panicking. It's not what you think !

- Err...Uncle Gil, I believe it's exactly what I think ! Oh my God ! Please put you clothes back on or I'm afraid I will never recover from what I just saw... When Mum knows about that !

While Sara dove in the pool to get her top ( and Gil's ), Griss was panicking even more.

- Oh no ! Please don't tell anything to your mum ! Keep that to yourself ! Or even better, just forget it !

The young girl, who had turned her back on them to avoid seeing anymore, turned around quickly.

- Forget it ? That's asking too much ! Anyway how long have you two been... Mmm... Actually, no I don't want to know... I can't stop picturing you right now !...yuk !

After this little scene that had been more than uncomfortable for the three of them, they all went different ways, not wanting to meet each others' look.


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay had found refuge in a hidden corner of the garden with her Nintendo DS, Sara had settled in a couch of the lounge trying as much as she could to read a scientific magazine, and Grissom had locked himself in his room trying to get some rest. That's how Nick found Sara a few moments later.

- Hey Sar ? you're ok ?

- Hey Nicky. yes, thanks.

- Did you and Griss manage to have a chat ?

- Yes, kind of... Listen, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It has nothing to do with you.

- Umm...I know. Griss said a few things.

- What did he say ?

- Well, you know... About you and him... But don't worry I promised him I would keep the secret. It's just that...you know, I wish you had talked to me... How long has it been going on ?

- Err...for some time...

- Some like two weeks or more like two months ?

- Your'e gonne hate me... It's more like almost a year.

- A year ! But Sara... Why didn't you tell me anything ? I thought we were friends !

- Of course we are, but you also work for Grissom.

- But a year Sara ! That's huge ! How did I not notice anything anyway ?

- Just like everybody else. Let's just say Grissom and I master the art of hiding.

- Are you happy ?

- More than that.

- Ok then I'm happy for you. Come here.

Nick held her in his arms until they heard someone clearing their throat.

- Umm... It's not what you think Griss...

Sara couldn't help but smile. Nick quickly stood away from her and Grissom took his seat on the couch, extremely close to Sara.

- You're not going to kiss now, are you ? No because if you do I'd rather leave.

- Nick !

- What ? My boss and my best friend ? No way I'm watching this !

- Yes, you're right, it's disgusting...

- Lindsay ? Nick was surprised to see her joining their conversation.

- Lindsay ! Sara and Grissom almost shouted at the same time.

- What ? It's true ! It is horrible !

- I thought we were not supposed to talk about it anymore ?

- But Uncle Griss, Nick looks like he knows, doesn't he ?

- Because you know about it too, Linds ?

- Unfortunately yes. Now If you'll excuse me, I am going to puke...

- Linds ! Sara and Griss shouted again.

Lindsay left the grown-ups in the lounge and went into her room. Nick didn't manage to get more explanations about this strange discussion with the girl as Jim was coming inside with a hopping Greg. Sara ran towards him.

- What happened to you Greggo ?

- A terrible accident...

- He twisted his ankle while running after Grissom's blonde friend.

- Kelly ?

- I thought you told me you couldn't remember her name ?

- He told you ?

Greg had pretended not to notice anything earlier, but Jim was not quite ready to do the same.

- Did I miss something ?

Nick, Sara and Grissom exchanged a quick look and Sara opted for the best tactic : diversion.

- Come over here Greggo, I'm going to take care of that.

Nick and Sara helped Greg to the main bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath tub, and Sara started taking off his shoe.

- What's going on with you and Grissom, Sarah ?

- What do you mean ?

- You two looked very close out there.

- It's nothing. We're all here on holidays, relaxed, we tend to forget the boundaries from work , that's all... No big deal...

- And on the beach ? This whole scene with Kelly ?

- What about that ?

- Seriously Sara, what's going on ?

- Nothing Greg. Grissom is Grissom. Just as usual.

Nick and Sara quickly finished to put the badange on Greg's ankle in a complete silence. Greg didn't insist.

Back in the lounge, Grissom and Jim were by themselves.

- So ?

- So what ?

- What's this all about ?

- What's what is all about ?

- Sara, the beach, the scene ?

- It's nothing Jim. nothing at all.

Grissom rubbed his temples.

- Migraine ?

- Maybe yes. I'm going to lie down for a bit, if you'll excuse me.

And Grissom brilliantly avoided the discussion he was so reluctant to have. Jim would surely know the truth soon enough anyway... And looking how things were going since the beginning of the week, it would even may be sooner than Griss would like it. This holiday idea wasn't that good actually. If at least he could get the time to find one or two species of rare butterflies. As he entered his bedroom, he heard Lindsay shouting from hers :

- Don't forget my room is right next to yours !

Griss shook his head and went to bed, feeling hopeless. How would he get out of this mess ?


	7. Chapter 7

When he opened his eyes, he found Warrick seating next to his bed.

- How are you Griss ? Catherine asked me to bring you these.

He gave him his pills against migraine and a bottle of water.

- Thank you, Warrick. But I'm feeling better, I don't think I need them for now. What time is it ?

- You missed lunch, but Jim kept a steak for you.

- I'm not very hungry. How come it's so quiet ?

- Yes, they all went back to the beach. There's only Sara who's napping. I think she wants to go chase butterflies with you.

- Ok, thanks Warrick.

- Can I leave you ?

- Yes, I'll be fine, thanks.

Warrick left Grissom getting quietly back to his feet. Hardly a few seconds later, Sara was opening his door.

- Are you all right ?

- Yes, I was just a bit tired.

- Migraine ?

- No it was just excuse to avoid Jim's questions. Are you okay ?

- Yes... Do you want us to go find those butterflies ?

- Yes...

Griss stood up slowly, to avoid feeling dizzy.

- Gil... if you have a headache, we can just stay home.

- No, I'm fine. Just give it a few minutes.

- Did you take your pills ?

- No. I'll be fine in a second. Let's go.

On the beach, the other ones were enjoying the sun. Nick and Warrick, topless, were playing volleyball. Poor Greg could only watch them as he was paralysed for the day. Well...not so poor, as Kelly was keeping him company. Jim and Catherine were half asleep on their towels, under a parasol, with Lindsay seating next to them.

- Jim ? Catherine asked.

- Yes ?

- What do you think Grissom and Sara are doing right now ?

Lindsay sighed with disgust and joined Nick and Warrick at their game.

- What's the problem with your daughter today ?

- If only I knew... Anyway... So ?

- They're chasing butterflies ?

- I find them much too friendly with each other lately.

- Friendly ?

- You know, there's no arguing, shouting or yelling...except for the little scene this morning.

- Well, isn't it better ?

- Sure.

After a little while, Brass stood up.

- Are you going back ?

- I'm going to take a walk.

- Okay, if you meet them, tell them not to come home too late. With Gil chasing his butterflies, we might not see them for a while...

- No problem, catch you later !

Waving a last time, Jim headed for the forest, hoping to find those two Indiana Jones wannabes. After a little stroll, during which he was more looking around than really looking for them, our nice detective heard some strange noises. His instinct drove his hand to reach his gun, but he quickly realised there was no chance he would find anything in his shorts... As he had left his gun in his office... Despite of being unarmed, he quietly went closer to where the noises were coming from and found himself astonished to see Sara and Grissom, Sara climbing a tree and Grissom looking at her... from the ground... After a few seconds of complete stupor, Brass started to make out what the two scientists were saying.

- Gil I'm warning you, if that's not one of your stupid cocoons you're going to sleep by yourself for the next eight months ! With your right hand as a partner !

- Sara I can assure you it's a very rare butterfly cocoon ! I promise ! As soon as you get down I'll make it up to you...

- You'd better, she grumbled as she was reaching her goal. I'm warning you, I want the full monty ! Even better than when you slept on our anniversary !

- Honey don't start with that again... I hadn't slept for three nights that time... But I swear I will find something completely new to aplologize...

- There, here's your precious cocoon ! Next time you're climbing yourself ! she said, throwing something Brass couldn't identify.

- Be careful ! It's very fragile ! And don't you break something on yourself coming down.

Jim then decided to make himself noticed.

- Hi guys.

As he was expecting, Sara was so surprised by his arrival, she slept and fell down on Griss. But Gil was more panicked by the detective's presence than her fall.

- Jim !! What are you doing here ?? Have...have you been here for long ? Umm.. Hon..Sara... Are you all right ?

- Perfect... she said, standing up. Err...hello again Jim.

Jim didn't hide his smile.

- I've just arrived. You were doing anything interesting ?

- Well, Sara was just helping me to get a rare cocoon down this tree. Nothing very exciting really...

- Right, I thought I heard some shouting...

Sara hurried to say something before her lover would lose his calm.

- No no, I just needed him to...err, guide me to reach where the cocoon was exactly.

- That's very kind from you to do that... And without asking for anything back as well.

- Well... He promised he'll...show me the rare species there is around here !

- Right, right.

He decided to play with them a little more.

- By the way Gil, Kelly's been looking for you.

- Kelly ? He frowned, whereas the lady on his sound had turned another colour.

- Yes, you know, the blonde from this morning. I think she really likes you.

- What ?... Oh okay, I see... Well, anyway I think I 'm not...

Brass could see some begging in Griss's eyes clearly saying " Shut your fucking mouth !", while Sara's eyes were mostly saying " Griss you're going to die...but before you're going to suffer, A LOT !"

- Yes and she asked me to tell you that she'll be happy to accept your dinner invitation for tonight.

And before Griss could even open the mouth to ask what dinner he was talking about, Sara burst out of rage... even worst that he had expected.

- What ?????? You've invited her for dinner ?! I thought you couldn't even remember her name ?!

- Sara I swear I have not invited her ! And you know I am spending the evening with you !

- Well, not any more ! And from now on Gil Grissom will also be sleeping alone !

- Honey stop that, this is ridiculous...

What wasn't though, was the murderous light from Sara's look.

- Ridiculous ?

She was now talking with this quiet tone he knew was expressing a furor out of limits.

- You find me ridiculous ?... We'll see if you still find me ridiculous when I go throw myself in someone's arms as openly as you just did...

Brass, who was still there even if the couple had completely forgot about him, was watching the argument just as a tennis game, and he could see Grissom's face suddenly overwhelmed by what he could tell was jealousy... Very bad jealousy.

- I forbid you to see another man !

- Why ? What gives you the right to forbid me doing anything ?

- Because I... I...

" Oh come on Gil !" Jim was mentally supporting his friend.

- That's a very good reason ! Sara said ironically as she turned her back to go God knows where.

- Because I love you ! he bursted.

Sara slowly turned back, with tears in her eyes.

- You...what ?

- I love you, for Pete's sake ! I don't want to go see someone else ! And I swear I did not invite this girl ! You're the only one I want.

- I love you too, Sara cried, throwing herself in his arms.

- Umm... You know I'm still here, smiled Brass. That's very cute.

Apparently they had completely forgot about him. Griss and Sara both turned red in a second. Sara slowly stepped away from Griss, mentally living the previous scene a second time in order to remember what exactly they had just said to each other. She could see Jim's lips moving, but she just couldn't hear a thing he was saying. She seemed to regain her hearing as Jim was finishing.

- And... Well, I would like to apologize about all this, I actually never even talked to that Kelly girl, and it seems Greg is more her type.

- What ?

Sara kicked Griss's stomach with her elbow to make him shut up.


End file.
